Talk:Light Spirit
The light spirit also has been reported to cast Raise, but it is unknown at what skill level this occured. --User:Falkonn00 Can anyone verify this? I do not want this on the Main Light Spirit Page without verification. --Nynaeve 00:03, 14 September 2006 (EDT) I have seen it as well, but I will get a screen cap of it if I see it again. Leuqarte 02:30, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Light spirit casts Banish III, but not at the same level as the White Mage spell- It has had Banish III since before it was available to white mages; and I have never seen it cast Banishga or Banishga II, or raise for that matter. Tahngarthor 23:28, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Additional comment: I sat around with light spirit out after a wipe in dynamis, and it never cast raise on anyone. Tahngarthor 23:36, 1 June 2007 (CDT) I have been a 75 SMN for 2 years and many times I have tried to make light spirit cast raise but it has never happened. I have heard other summoners say that it does and that they have seen it cast raise II. One summoner I spoke with said they think the person has to die while the light spirit is out in order for it to cast raise which makes it pretty much worthless.--Pyrethea 18:11, 29 July 2007 (CDT) If Light Spirit Doesn't cast Raise; then SE should make them. I talked to a few SMNs that solo frequently and they said that they die too much. SE should make Light Spirit cast Raise on anybody that is either dead or just died. If it's the SMN that died, then the Spirit should cast Raise before it leaves. User: Solodragon1984 :Solo, your comment made my brain hurt so I cleaned it up to something readable. --Lordshadow 16:19, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry Lord I'm still new to posting --Solodragon1984 22:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) @ Solodragons's comment: I don't think that would be possible (not to mention unfair) because of the perpetuation cost required to sustain it. Akeda 18:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) If this "Casting Time (secs) = 48 + (max Summoning Skill - current Summoning Skill) / 3 (all levels)" is true then " 48(269-290)/3" would mean light spirit casting time on healing mode would be 4 seconds, potentially making it 2 seconds with aurorastorm, 0 seconds with summoner's spats, or aurora+lightsday, or aurora+light weather, or aurora+2-hour, etc, if so, isnt this a little under rated? or does casting time have some sort of cap? if it does, why isnt it mentioned? or maybe the formula is wrong and its meant to not count over the cap for your current skill? I'd test myself but dont have it yet. --Zayara 16:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I think your math is a little off. 48 + (269 - 290) / 3 > 48 + (-21)/3 > 48 + (-7) > 41 Then divide that by 2 and you get 20.5 which is probably truncated to 20 seconds. I am not sure though if the 1/2 casting time is before the effects of Astral flow, Relic legs, and weather/day or not. It's likely after, which makes it a little less beneficial than it would seem. --Annalise 17:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) It seems that the Light Spirit starts casting buffs only if a certain amount of the summoner's HP is missing, at least at low levels (<30). Please correct me if I'm wrong. Sarirodord 08:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) @Sari: Nope, I would use it to buff myself between pages in Rolanberry @ 26 or so. I always rested to full MP, then realized I had nothing to do but skill-up, so I let it buff me. The spirit had Shell, which helped with the Quadav AoE. It just takes forever, even with the 50% cast time. And yes, I knew about tab-shell, but didn't wanna spend them on it. InfamousDS 04:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) i witnessed this yesterday using Holy II while i was in abyssea, just heading out now to check if any other spells have been added on the other spirits (95 smn) I just saw it use Holy II today myself, I came here to see if everyone knew about that yet or not. No idea as to what lvl it gets this -Waterlgndx 20:31, Oct 8, 2011 (EDT) I left my 59 summoner afk with idle free Light Spirit to cast on her to see if it'd run out of MP. After a 100MP Elemental Siphon, 52 Regens, 26 Haste, 3 Protect IIIs, and 2 Shell IIIs it stopped casting so I calculated at least 2170 MP. Unsure whether it'd raise its MP amount with level ups or not. Added its MP amount to the article for lv59. I currently have the Light Spirit casting Regen on me (twice so far in a row) at lv 19 (synced 18) - are the levels listed estimated or possibly slightly incorrect? --Ghifto (talk) 15:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC)